Un, dos, tres
by veintisiete
Summary: Toda mujer que vaya a casarse debe saber bailar el vals nupcial. Con el novio y sus hermanos, por supuesto.


-Ambos sabemos que no sé bailar

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro sino simplemente por diversión.

**Summary**: Toda mujer que vaya a casarse debe saber bailar el vals nupcial. Con el novio y sus hermanos, por supuesto.

**Un, dos, tres.**

-Ambos sabemos que no sé bailar.

-Bueno, Bella. Siempre puedo bailar yo –contesta él, y le sonríe de lado, tendiéndole la mano en una estudiada inclinación.

Después de la reverencia, ambos se miran y sonríen, él con picardía, ella con timidez. La chica levanta la mano, esperando a que él la tome y cuando sus dedos se rozan siente que haría lo que fuera para que él esté contento. Y es irónico porque él también haría lo que fuera para que ella nunca esté triste.

Son dos tontos, piensan. Cada uno por su lado, claro. Él, el tonto supremo que cautiva a una humana que podría ser su nieta, y que encima, como si no fuera ya el colmo de la estupidez y la tontería, está totalmente atrapado por ella, con el pecho abierto en canal y un corazón muerto que no deja de gritar que es propiedad de Bella Swan. Luego ella, claro. La princesa de las estúpidas, tan torpe que no puede caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que caerse y que está obsesionada, enferma de amor por su pareja de baile.

Edward la hace girar en una perfecta parábola, recogiéndola en el punto exacto en la que sus pies pierden el equilibro y sigue sus pasos por todo el sitio que les han preparado en el jardín mientras la música sigue sonando.

-No sé bailar, pero no quiero que me muevas como a una muñeca –repite ella, terca. Terca y molesta, porque no quiere hacer el ridículo en su baile de bodas.

-Entonces te enseñaré. –contesta y vuelve a hacerla girar para dejarla de pie, sola. Se coloca detrás de ella y alza su mano junto con la de Bella, la otra en su cintura y sus pies por detrás. –Sólo cuenta. Un, dos, tres. –dan dos pasos, media vuelta. La vuelve hacer girar y le sonríe, aunque ella esté más concentrada contando para no pisarle los pies. –Un, dos, tres.

-¡Cambio de pareja! –avisa Emmett, y sus manos encuentran rápido las de Bella, que está blanca del susto porque no le ha escuchado llegar.

El cambio es notable. Emmett no se mueve igual que Edward, es más rápido y la tiene sujeta firmemente mientras se ríen. La música aún suena y ella sigue contando para no pisarle los pies (un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres).

-Me alegro tanto de que Edward te encontrara, Bella. Nunca había sonreído tan… así. Parece que deslumbra –le comenta, y suena tan sincero que a la humana comienzan a escocerle los ojos. Un par de lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas y él la mira sorprendido. -¿He dicho algo malo?

-Eres el mejor hermano que podré tener nunca, Emmett –susurra cuando él la hace girar de nuevo, y después de un abrazo tan rápido que ni siquiera podría llamarse abrazo, Carlisle la recibe y comienzan a girar juntos.

-Veo que Edward te ha dicho que cuentes –ambos paran y él da una vuelta a su alrededor para luego comenzar a dar pasos hacia delante, luego hacia detrás juntos. Las manos de Carlisle son cuidadosas con ella que apenas las siente, una sobre su hombro y otra agarrando su mano.

-Mis pies siguen yendo por donde quieren –bromea ella, nerviosa. La cola del vestido la molesta demasiado y toda la gente que les mira la pone mucho más nerviosa aún.

-Tus padres están muy contentos y orgullosos de ti. Esme y yo también –le confiesa. –Eres el milagro de Edward, Bella. Creo que nunca, a pesar de vivir toda la eternidad, podremos agradecerte lo que has hecho por él.

-Yo no he…

-Todos te queremos –la corta con una sonrisa amable. –Alice lleva dos horas intentando llorar de la felicidad pero no le salen lágrimas –los dos se rieron.

Edward se les acerca, listo para recibir a Bella, y cuando la chica va a cambiar de pareja, Jasper aparece de la nada.

-¿Puedo? –el recién casado se retira y Jasper se inclina frente a Bella, la cual capta la sonrisa de Alice que no para de dar brinquitos un par de metros más atrás.

-Claro, Jasper –susurra ella, agradecida y sorprendida a la vez. –Pensé que…

-¿Sería demasiado difícil para mí? –termina de decir él, el pelo recogido en una coleta y las manos rozando las suyas, tan suaves que parece que baila sola. –Eres mi hermana, Bella. No podría hacerle nada malo a mi hermana.

-Tú también eres mi hermano –dice. Las mejillas coloreándose en lo que será su último sonrojo y un brillo en la mirada que hace que Jasper sonría con ternura.

Se miran durante un segundo y entonces él ladea la cabeza, riéndose.

-Aunque hueles apetitosamente bien, ya lo sabes –y ella le da un golpecito en el hombro, con toda la confianza que nunca antes ha tenido con él.

Horas después, cuando todos los invitados se hayan ido y Edward y Bella sigan bailando lejos de la mirada guasona de Emmett, las risas de Jasper y Rosalie y los susurros emocionados de Alice, la humana se dará cuenta que a pesar de perder a un padre y a una madre durante un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, ha ganado otra familia que la quiere igual que si fuera de su propia sangre.

--

_Y con esto y dos biscochos nos vemos en agosto. En finales de agosto. Intentaré subir lo otro que tengo hecho, pero no sé si me dará tiempo. Espero que os guste, aunque sea tan corto y blablabla._

_Os quiere mucho._

_.wir. _


End file.
